Plus One Slayer
by WinterD
Summary: Buffy finds that no matter where she goes, she’s going to find the most interesting people. Doctor WhoBuffy xover. Alt. ending to Doomsday.


Title: Plus One Slayer

Rated: PG

Summary: Where Buffy finds that no matter where she goes, she's going to find the most interesting people. Doctor Who/Buffy x-over. Alt. ending to Doomsday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all things Buffy. The BBC and RTD and others own all things Doctor Who.

AN: Well, I actually wrote this awhile ago, but I decided to wait until they showed Doomsday in America. I'm not sure if I'll continue on this or not, so right now this is just a little one shot. What do you guys think? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think, k.

Special thanks as always to my lovely beta Charlotte. Thanks hon!

--------------------------------------------------------------

As far as strange nights went, Buffy would have to say that this one was near the top of her list. And that was a hard list to get onto, so that should really say something. After all, it was competing with the Halloween night she turned into her costume, the night her mom tried to burn her at the stake, oh and the night of the school talent show - which was scary enough without the puppet and demon on-stage showdown. And, okay, that was technically late afternoon because of the whole Daylight Saving Time, but it was dark by the time her forcible public humiliation was over so it counted. Then there was that night she went all Cave Slayer, the night she battled Dracula, the night she and the Scoobies got trapped in her house because Dawn had to be Wish Girl, and the night with the whole jacket incident. Those were just some of her few strange nights, which were not to get confused with her 'Apocalypse Now' nights or her 'oh God, we're all going to die' nights. Her strange nights were usually just nights that really weird stuff happened; little mayhem, little violence, but generally were more of an annoyance than an actual Earth-being-sucked-into-hell kind of thing she generally dealt with.

So, battling a Te'Leni demon over the Hellmouth in Cleveland one minute, and then finding herself standing in middle of a room that looked like it belonged in a George Lucas movie ranked as strange with the option to upgrade at any moment. And if the Slayer tingle that was crawling up her neck was anything to go by, upgrading was definitely looking like a likely possibility.

It took Buffy all of three seconds to realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Instinctively, she pivoted on the balls of her feet and raised her fists, as if expecting to find gigantic, toothy demon standing there ready to make her into Buffy Chow. Instead, she found a man standing beside circular thing that reminded her of the circle sinks in that Harry Potter movie.

God, she hoped she didn't get sucked into some weird demon bathroom, cause that would just be...wrong.

Judging by the guy's shocked expression - which, really, she was positive he wasn't a normal guy, but didn't know what he exactly was - it was very likely she did land in a demon's men's room.

"Okay, where am I and how did I get here?"

"What?" the man asked, the disbelieving shock firmly on his face.

Really, it was a rather cute face, in a geek chic, Watcher-y kind of way, but she needed to find out what was going on. Not pick up demon guys in Satan's bathroom.

Buffy frowned. Slowing her speech down to as if she were speaking to a deaf, three-year-old, she asked, "Where am I? How did I get here? And, while I'm thinking about it, who the hell are you?"

Hell. Wait.

"Oh, God, I didn't get sucked into the Hellmouth, did I?" She glanced around at her surroundings. "You know, I figured hell would be more fire and brimstone and less...Farscape-ish." Buffy grimaced. "Okay, when I get back, I'm so boxing up Andrew's DVD collection and giving it away to the Geeky Needy."

"What?" the man asked again. This time his tone was a bit more frantic and Buffy wondered if he even heard what she said. Then, she supposed seeing a girl suddenly appear in Hell's Men's Room would surprise anyone. Still, she needed to find out where she was and what was going on so she could go kick the bad guys ass and get home in time for Leno.

"English. Do you speak it?" Buffy asked, once again speaking slowly.

"What?" he said again, this time practically shouting the one word.

Buffy sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. She just knew this was going to be one long, strange night, even for her.


End file.
